To Have Dreams Come True
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: [ON HOLD]Kagome battles the hardship of high school. As well as loving someone who may be out of her reach. InuKag
1. Intro To Get To Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I never have and I never will. So with that said a quick author's note.  
  
A/N: This is my first High School/ College fic. Second this story will be mixed with things that really happened to me in high school etc. and some of it is fiction.  
  
Title: To Have Dreams Come True.  
  
Chapter 1: Intro/ To Get To Know You  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Well, I guess I should introduce my self. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm the youngest of five kids. Yep you heard right I said five kids. There's my oldest brother Taro, my second brother Jiro, my sister Noriko, my brother Sota and me. Oh and Sota is the biggest jerk ever. My family and I live out in the country there's an old shrine on the grounds, where we live.  
  
Next, I guess should tell you about myself, the most important thing is to tell you that I was born a little different. I was born with a birth defect known as Cerebral Palsy a.k.a CP. However, I'm luckier than most I have a milder case of it. I'm a regular person in every way. Except the fact that I use a pair of hand canes to get around, my balance sucks; gravity and I don't get along very well at all.  
  
Well enough of all that time to take you on a trip of love, laughter and heartache I know it all so well. I'm sixteen and a junior in high school, I attend Demonic High, being a junior bites, not as bad as being a sophomore.  
  
Kagome started to make her way through the hallway her stupid History teacher Mr. Cho hadn't let her out of the class earlier. She had less then 10 minutes to get to the B section of the building to make it to her biology class.  
  
'Damn it, why the hell does everybody have to stand in the hallway all morning.'  
  
Kagome glanced down at her watch. Panic etched on her face.  
  
'Crap I've got three minutes to get to class.'  
  
"Hey, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked to the side to she her best friend Sango coming up to her.  
  
Hey, Sango."  
  
Sango looked at her friend and frowned.  
  
'Damn she looks pissed.'  
  
Sango then heard Kagome speak to her.  
  
"Come on Sango we're going through. Why the hell sophomore and senior girls think they have the right to stand in the hall and talk I will never know."  
  
Kagome took herself and her backpack and charged through the crowd of people in the hallway. Sango following close behind her, Sango snickered at the dirty looks that all the girls had on their faces as Kagome plowed through them. Her canes had caught a couple of the girls toes causes the dirty looks that were being thrown at her friend.  
  
Fifteen seconds later Kagome was standing in the entrance to the B section she turned and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Have fun in Child Development class. I'll see you later."  
  
Sango smiled lightly at Kagome.  
  
"Hahaha. Very funny, have fun in biology."  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango as she turned to go inside her classroom. She sighed as she propped her canes up against the wall. Slid her backpack off her back and dropped down in her seat.  
  
'Did he walk by yet? Did I miss him?'  
  
Kagome sighed to herself.  
  
'Yep, I probably missed him. Stupid high school girls.'  
  
That's when she saw him; he was so cute. Inuyasha Shikon, true he was one year younger then she, but that didn't matter, he had the most beautiful eyes even if they were contacts the gold color of them went great with his silvery-white hair.  
  
Inuyasha turned away from one of his friends. His eyes caught Kagome Higurashi looking towards him. He smiled at her and waved lightly. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized that Inuyasha was looking at and also waving at her. She smiled lightly at him and then waved back.  
  
Kagome sighed as she leaned against the wall outside Sango's fourth period class. It was Sango's Current Event class. Some how Kagome had made it through her English class. They were reading the Old Man and the Sea. She was just glad that it was over.  
  
She looked over at the door and then at her watch. Sango should be getting out any minute. Sango was off to lunch, unlike Kagome who was off to her theater class. Sango walked with her to class, it was also one of the times Kagome got a break from her backpack Sango would always carry it for her.  
  
The bell rang causing students to pour out into the hall like rain from the sky. Kagome looked up and smiled when she saw Sango come out and walk over to her.  
  
"Sooo, did you get to see him today Kagome?"  
  
Kagome blushed lightly as she nodded her head. Sango knew from the blush that colored her best friends face that she had.  
  
"And? What happened? Better yet what was he wearing today? Kagome you are so lucky to have a guy that cute in your theater class."  
  
Kagome smiled over at Sango as she answered her.  
  
"He walked by my class room and looked right at me, smiled and then waved at me. So I smiled and waved back at him."  
  
Sango giggled as she watched her friend blush as she continued to talk.  
  
"Kagome what shirt did Inuyasha have on today?"  
  
Kagome's chocolate eyes darted up quickly and looked at Sango.  
  
"He had on that dark blue muscle shirt."  
  
Sango's eyes widened and a light shone in them as she looked at Kagome.  
  
"So I'm guessing you could see every single well chiseled part of his chest couldn't you?"  
  
Kagome turned a bright red as she nodded yes to Sango.  
  
"Has he ever spoken to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well have you spoken to him?"  
  
Kagome looked back down at the ground before she answered Sango's question.  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"You have fifth period with him and you've never spoken to him? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I never know what to say to him Sango."  
  
Sango put her hands on her hips as she looked at Kagome.  
  
"Well you know hi is always a good word to start with."  
  
Kagome laughed lightly as she looked at Sango.  
  
"You've got a point."  
  
She then looked up a head of her. The room of her theater class was coming up.  
  
"Thanks for walking me to class Sango. Talk to you to night?"  
  
Sango nodded to her as she sat her backpack beside her desk. She then head out the door with Kagome following close behind her. Sango then turned toward Kagome.  
  
"You know it would be so cool if your theater teacher Mr. Fujita gave the two of you parts in the school play."  
  
Kagome looked up at her friend with two sad eyes.  
  
"Like that will ever happen. It's January Sango; we've done our play for the fall/winter. I didn't get any part except being an extra person in the background."  
  
She then sighed as she looked at Sango.  
  
"Mr. Fujita is too afraid I'll fall off the stage to give me a chance."  
  
Kagome then looked down at her watch.  
  
"You better go to lunch Sango. My class will start in six minutes. I'll call you tonight ok."  
  
Sango turned and waved with two thumbs up as she head toward the lunchroom. Kagome walked back into the class and sat down. Her eyes drift over to brown haired sophomore. Kagome knew her name was Rin Lee but that was all she knew about. Other then the fact that she was shy and very quiet. Mr. Fujita had said yesterday that he would be putting them into groups to work on some improving in class today. Kagome wondered who she would be paired up with this time. She just crossed her fingers and prayed she and Inuyasha would get paired together.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Kane and his girlfriend Dai looked over at Inuyasha as they head toward their fifth period class.  
  
"Earth to Inuyasha."  
  
Kane then tapped his fist against Inuyasha's head; his friend had been in a daze ever since this morning. To be more exact he had been like this since he had waved to the junior that Dai had told him was in her and Inuyasha's 5th period. She had also told him her name was Kagome Higurashi.  
  
"So Inu? What do you know about Kagome? Other then she's one year older then you."  
  
Inuyasha thought for a minute before he answered Kane.  
  
"Well she cute, funny, and kind."  
  
Kane looked over at his friend in disbelief.  
  
"You joking right man? You've did more then just smile and wave at her right?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Kane grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder to look at him.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Feh I could ask you the same thing right about now."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Dai.  
  
"Come on Dai. If we wait for Kane to stop staring at me will be late for class."  
  
The minute he stepped into the classroom he saw her at her desk. Kagome was wearing a tight gray sweater with a tight pair of blue jeans. Dai ended up pushing him into the classroom and then into his sit. She then whispered into his ear.  
  
"You know if you're going to stare at the girl you could at least say hi to her."  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard once he realized that he had been staring at her. So he quickly looked away from her.  
  
"One day Kagome Higurashi. I want to get to know you better."  
  
(A/N: well here it is. How was it? It was horrible wasn't well just Review and let me know how it was. Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	2. Wings of Fate

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. I don't own the song One Night by the Corrs, either.  
  
(A/N: Ok I have never had to say this before but here goes. Sakuragurl@19911016 : You know I could careless what you think of my story. Read it; don't read I don't care; however if you didn't like the story you didn't have to read. Your rude comments were uncalled for; because to have good fluff later on you have to build up a story first you can't just jump into the heat. I have written enough stories to know what the h*** I'm talking about. It's a pity that you have sex on the brain because you'll miss out on the good stuff later. But hey that's not my problem.)  
  
Sorry guys I just got a really rude review for Ch. 1 if you want to see what it says go to my reviews. If you agree with this person that's fine we all are entitled to our own opinions.  
  
Chapter 2: Wings of Fate  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kagome leaned her head against the bus window. She didn't think she could ever forget today. Kagome knew that the people in her fifth period wouldn't. Mr. Fujita had placed them into groups as he had said he would.  
  
She had been grouped with Nikki and Rin. Their group was to do The Man of LaMancha. Some how Kagome had gotten the part of the windmill. It had been so embarrassing. Even though Kagome thought she had done a great job playing the windmill.  
  
Nikki had really charged at her and when she did she hit Kagome throwing her off balance and right into a folding chair. In turn, the chair folded up on Kagome's right arm, catching her off guard she and the chair then fell into the hallway. Kagome was sure everyone in her class had seen it. Rin and Dai were the other two people went out to help her up.  
  
'This is just great Kagome. The one day Inuyasha waves at you and you make a total fool of yourself.'  
  
She then smiled at herself. At least she had made two new friends today, Dai and Rin. Rin had even agreed to walk with her to lunch.  
  
Rin slowly pulled her sandwich out of her lunch bag. Her eyes soon noticed Kagome staring at something or rather someone. Rin noticed that the person Kagome was staring at was Inuyasha Shikon. She then bent over and whispered into Kagome's ear.  
  
"You know instead of staring at him you could always go over and say hi to him."  
  
Kagome blushed lightly as she turned to look at Rin. She then cased her eyes down at the lunch table.  
  
"You can tell that easily uh?"  
  
Rin smiled lightly at her new friend and nodded to her gently.  
  
"Yep I sure can. If you like him why not just tell him?"  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
Rin raised her eyebrows in question.  
  
"Why can't you Kagome?"  
  
Kagome raised her head so her two chocolate eyes would meet with Rin's cinnamon-brown ones.  
  
"Because every time he comes near me my legs turn to rubber, my tongue becomes twisted. If that's not bad enough whenever he talks to me I turn into a pile of pudding."  
  
Rin giggled lightly at her newfound friend. Kagome smiled at the laugh that sprang from Rin's throat. This was the first time she had seen the girl smile let alone laugh it was good to see it.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned in the direction of the laughter he heard coming from the second table away from him. Dai had seen where Inuyasha's eyes had wondered off too. He quickly turned away from the two laughing girls when he felt a set of eyes burning holes into his back.  
  
"Damn it Dai would you stop staring at me."  
  
Dai wrapped one of her black curls around her finger as she looked at her friend. She smiled at the glare that he was giving her.  
  
"Why should I? You keep staring at Kagome like that. I figure it's only fair to do it to you. Cause I'm sure that girl has fifteen different holes in her."  
  
Inuyasha blinked his now golden eyes at Dai. Total confusion was plastered across his face.  
  
"What are you talking about Dai?"  
  
Dai reached over and yanked on a strand of his silvery-white hair.  
  
"Don't play games Inuyasha you were staring at her at her all period. On top of that I even saw you frown when Mr. Fujita didn't group the two of you together."  
  
Dai's ice blue eyes twinkled as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"The thing that I can't figure out is why you didn't get up when the chair folded up on her arm and she fell in to the hallway?"  
  
Inuyasha soon found himself checking out how interesting his lunch was.  
  
"I don't really have an answer for that."  
  
Kane soon came back to their table, his lunch tray in his hands. As he sat down his tray he leaned over and kissed Dai on the lips. Inuyasha cased his eyes away from them.  
  
"Do you guys have to do that here?"  
  
Kane slowly pulled his lips away from Dai's to pull in some air.  
  
"Aw, sorry Inu man. Hope we didn't embarrass you to much."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head at the stupid grin his friend was giving him.  
  
"I'm out of here man, I'll catch you guys later. See ya'."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kagome sighed as she made her way down the hallway. She was glad the day was over, all Kagome wanted to do is go home and disappear. Just as she was about to turn the corner she bumped into some one hard. The force of the collision and the weight of her backpack threaten to pull her backward toward the ground. A pair of strong arms quickly shot out to grab her.  
  
"Oh jeez I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Kagome couldn't stop the hot blush that was now reddening her cheeks. That's when the person spoke to her.  
  
"No it was my fault are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of the guy's voice. She knew that voice she heard it every day in fifth period. Kagome slowly lifted her head up as her eyes locked with a pair of golden orbs.  
  
'Oh my god it's Inuyasha!'  
  
Kagome soon found her senses returning to her.  
  
"No I'm all right. Thanks I'll catch you later."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, as Kagome turned to looked at him one again.  
  
"We'll see Kagome. Looks like I caught you first this time. I'd love to catch you again."  
  
Kagome giggled at the joke that Inuyasha had just made up as she continued her way down the hall. She then turned and saw he was still looking at her. Kagome then smiled at him.  
  
"I'd love to be caught by you again Inuyasha."  
  
************************************************  
  
It was nine thirty and Kagome's heart was still hammering in her chest. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She had finally talked to him and he to her. Her gray shirt lay on the chair in her room. The smell of his cologne was still on it from earlier in the day when they had bumped into each other. Kagome gently laid her phone down in its cradle; she had just hung up with Sango. The girl could really talk when she wanted too.  
  
Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and remembered something else that had happen in that moment with Inuyasha.  
  
'Our lips they almost touched. I wondered what it would have been like if he had kissed me?'  
  
******************************************  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he climbed into his bed. He thoughts soon drifted to Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha then thought about what had almost happened between them when he caught her.  
  
'I almost kissed her. I almost kissed Kagome. I never knew how great her smile was until today.'  
  
He sighed again as his violet-brown eyes drifted closed.  
  
"Sweet dreams Kagome Higurashi."  
  
***************************************************  
  
~~~~~Kagome and Inuyasha's Dreams~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Long day and I'm ready - I'm waiting for your call / 'Cos I've made up my mind/  
  
Kagome gasped as she stepped into her house and looked down to the ground. There was a long path of white-red-stemmed roses, Kagome favorite. She laid her cranes against the wall and dropped her backpack to the ground. Kagome then started to pick up the roses following them into the dinning room.  
  
"Hello, is anyone there?"  
  
Kagome then noticed a small black box sitting on her dinning table. She then picked up the small box and slowly opened it. Inside was a pink heart shaped necklace and ring.  
  
"They're beautiful, but where did they come from?"  
  
Two strong arms suddenly snaked themselves around Kagome's slender waist. Pulling her against and well-muscled chest. A voice whispered into her ear as the person lips nibbled on her ear lobes.  
  
~My heart aches with a huger and the want that you were mine / No I cannot deny  
  
"They came from me I hope you like them Kagome."  
  
~ /So for one night - is it alright / That I give you / My heart - my love - my heart /  
  
Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha's golden orbs looking down at her. She felt as if she was going to melt into him and stay there forever. Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha's hand slide underneath the bottom of her pink button up dress shirt. Inuyasha then turned Kagome to face him as his teeth gently nipped at Kagome lips. The two of them then deepened the kiss Kagome felt as if her world was spinning around her.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Inuyasha felt himself falling deeper into this girl that he had just met. Was it a sign that it was meant to be real? He loved her smell she smelled of honeysuckle, and ylang-ylang. Inuyasha's lips tasted Kagome once more as one of his hands roamed across her stomach. His other pushing her closer against his chest.  
  
~Just for one night / My body - my soul / Just for one night / My love - my love / For one night - one night - one night / When morning awakes me / Well I know I'll be alone / And I feel I'll be fine /  
  
***************************************  
  
Kagome's eyes opened as a strange heat filled her body as her breaths came out in pants.  
  
"It was a dream that's all it was just a dream."  
  
'Is it fate trying to tell me something? Or was it truly just a dream?'  
  
************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha's violet-brown eyes flew open as his breaths came out in pants. A strange heat filled his loins and hardened his member. Inuyasha slowly got up and opened a window letting the cold winter wind blow him. As it did so it put out the fire what was building deep with in him.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
'Was it a sign from fate that I'm suppose to be with Kagome?'  
  
Both dreamers stared out at the sky at the stars lightly up that wonderful night with its night. Was fate about to step into their lives forever?  
  
(A/N: Hey guys you all enjoyed the heat. Um I will update the next chapter when I can this isn't the only story I'm working on you know **Smiles** You guys know the drill.) 


	3. Roses, and a Fantasy Dream

Disclaimer: This is so boring but here goes. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! There I feel better now.  
  
Big thanks go out to: InuSpirit, Miyu6, Miko Sakura-sama, AntarsStarChild, Kayla Chan, inulover4ever101,mikkey hodge, Jenny, InuShemeeko's big fan, maria-galix, anime freak, Dragon Babe, and any one who left me a flame free review thanks a lot. InuShemeeko.  
  
Chapter 3: Roses, and a Fantasy Dream  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha held his breath as a girl walked through his first period handing out roses to people who had received them. The reason he was holding his breath was because he was staring down at two red roses that were tied together. When he was sure no one was looking he looked down at the card that was attached to them.  
  
''Here's hoping that your heart will be mine this Valentine's Day. For my heart belongs to you, now and forever.  
  
Love,  
Your Secret Admirer"  
  
'No way I have a secret admirer? I wonder who it could be?'  
  
His thoughts then drifted to Kagome.  
  
'Could it be Kagome?'  
  
***************************************  
  
Kagome sighed as she made her way down the hallway. Today was Feb. 14, Valentine's Day. It had become a day that Kagome hated, she watched in her first period as guys and girls alike received roses from someone who cared about them. Rin had received a rose from Hojo who was in her science class with her. Kagome on the other hand had received nothing and it hurt. She soon made her way to the bathroom and locked herself inside a stall, as tears slid down her cheeks. Kagome was sure that Rin was looking for her, as soon as the bell rang she ran out the door and down the hall.  
  
Kagome then wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
'Oh grow up Kagome. Just because you sent him two roses doesn't mean that he or anyone else is going to send you something. You've never gotten any thing before why would this year be any different?'  
  
She then heard Rin call for her.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome are you in here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
Kagome slowly made her way out of the bathroom stall. Rin cast her two worried cinnamon-brown eyes towards Kagome. Rin then handed Kagome the rose she had gotten from Hojo.  
  
"Here Kagome I want you to have this."  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No Rin. Hojo gave that to you and you should keep it. If I get a rose it's because it's from a guy who has feelings for me and not because they feel sorry for me."  
  
Kagome then made her way to the lunchroom. Her eyes scanned the room hoping to catch a glimpse at Inuyasha. However he was nowhere to be found. Minutes later a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to Kagome.  
  
"Um excuse me? Are you Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head and answered him.  
  
"Yes I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Well these are for you. They were dropped off at the office. Here you go."  
  
The boy then handed Kagome a bouquet of five roses. Kagome and Rin stared at the roses for the longest time. A pink one, white, yellow, red and one purple rose. Rin then looked over at Kagome.  
  
"The card Kagome, read the card let's see who sent them to you."  
  
Kagome smiled lightly over at Rin as she slowly reached over to grab the card.  
  
'For the girl who found her way into my dreams at night, she also found her way into my every day thoughts.  
  
Pink is for the love that I have for you. White is for that beautiful spirit you hold, and the pure light that is around you. Yellow to show you that I will always protect you. Red is for the romance I hope we will share. Purple for well I'm not sure what it's for other then that it's here because it was beautiful just like you.  
  
Your Valentine,  
Dog Boy'  
  
Both girls looked at each other for a little while. Rin then spoke to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome do you know anyone by the name of Dog Boy?"  
  
"Nope, not that I know of."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha and Kane walked downed the hallway. The stopped for a moment as a guy with slate colored eyes and a short rat-tail, handed a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes and bouquet of a dozen roses. It became more interesting when the girl wrapped her arms around the guy's neck and locked lips with him. The boy grinned as he kissed her.  
  
"Man Inu, juniors have all the fun.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he looked over at his friend.  
  
"Is locking lips all you ever think about?"  
  
Kane reached over and punched Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"Yeah right Inu. More like that's all you think about."  
  
Inuyasha's golden orbs glared back at Kane.  
  
"Feh. You wish."  
  
Kane grinned over at Inuyasha as they made their way down the hall.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, spill.Who's the girl you sent all those roses too?"  
  
"It's none of your business okay."  
  
Dai came up behind them and wrapped her arms around Kane.  
  
"Didn't Inuyasha tell you Kane? He sent them to Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Dai's ice blue eyes turned quickly toward Inuyasha and widened as a low growl came from Inuyasha's direction.  
  
"Oh my God! You didn't tell him? Oh my god I thought you had already told Kane about her."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Dai.  
  
"No I hadn't told him, but I guess he knows now doesn't he?"  
  
Inuyasha then stalked off away from his friends.  
  
Kane's brown eyes lit up as he looked after his retreating friend.  
  
"Whoa, Inuyasha has the hots for that junior named Kagome? The one in his fifth period?"  
  
"Yep and by the look he just gave me he's going to be pissed at me for a while."  
  
******************************************************  
  
By the end of the day Inuyasha's spirits hadn't risen much. He was mumbling as he walked slowly down the sidewalk.  
  
"Stupid girl! Had I wanted Kane to know about Kagome I would have told him."  
  
A girl yelling at someone brought his eyes to the right of him.  
  
"You jerk. You could have at least watched were you were going damn it."  
  
Inuyasha grinned when he realized who had just cursed; it was Kagome. She was the last person in the world that he thought knew how to curse.  
  
'What do you know? She's more colorful then I thought.'  
  
He then realized that Kagome was pulling herself off the ground and went off to see if she was okay.  
  
"Hey you okay?"  
  
"I'll live."  
  
Inuyasha bent down to lend Kagome a hand.  
  
"Well here let me help you up."  
  
"Thanks but I can do it myself."  
  
Kagome gaze then looked up and caught two golden eyes. She then gasped.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha it's you. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
Inuyasha could stop the smiled that crossed his lips as he watched Kagome right herself.  
  
"No hey is fine. That jerk didn't hurt you when he knocked you down did he?"  
  
Kagome couldn't hide the blush that was now on her cheeks.  
  
"No he didn't hurt me. I'm fine."  
  
Inuyasha then noticed the colored roses sticking out from Kagome's backpack.  
  
'She got the roses I sent her. They're in her backpack still and not in the garbage that's a good sign.'  
  
His eyes then made their way back to Kagome's brown eyes and held his gaze with her's for a bit, before he looked away.  
  
"Well if you're sure you're ok, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Kagome nodded her head as he waved to her and her to him.  
  
"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow in class."  
  
Kagome couldn't help herself as she watched Inuyasha walk away from her. The guy had a nice butt.  
  
'Ok, girl so he has a nice butt big deal, hmmm I wonder how firm it is?'  
  
'Eek. Did I just think what I think I just did? Oh my god I was thinking about what it would be like to feel how firm his butt is.'  
  
She then noticed two red roses peeking through the zipper in his bag.  
  
'Oh he got the roses I sent him and he still has them. This could be a good sign.'  
  
Kagome then noticed something that Inuyasha had not, a path of ice on the sidewalk. Forgetting all about her own safety Kagome ran toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Watch out for that patch of ice."  
  
Inuyasha turned toward Kagome when he heard her speak his name. As he did he heard her say something about ice. He then looked down at the sidewalk and below his foot was a thick patch of ice. Inuyasha stepped over the ice just as one of Kagome's canes hit it's own patch of ice causing her to slide right into Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked sheepishly up at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes shone down at Kagome as he looked at her. His arms were wrapped firmly around her waist as he held her gently to him.  
  
"No you didn't hurt me. Are you sure that you are okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head gently at him before she answered.  
  
"Uh huh. I'm fine. I....I really should be going."  
  
Inuyasha slowly let go of Kagome, but not before brushing a gentle kiss across her cheek.  
  
"Right so until tomorrow Kagome."  
  
******************************************************  
  
A smiled was spread upon Inuyasha's lips as he drifted off to sleep that night.  
  
'I kissed Kagome on the cheek. I can't believe I did that. I wonder if she's thinking about me tonight like I'm thinking about her?'  
  
Inuyasha's violet-brown orbs opened once more as he felt a pull from deep inside of him. There was something about Kagome Higurashi that he just couldn't figure out. The other thing that puzzled him the most, was the dream he had about three weeks ago. Everything in the dream seemed so real. The smell of Kagome the feel of her body against his. It all seemed like he had really been there with her.  
  
Inuyasha sighed to himself as he closed his eyes once again.  
  
"Was it real, or was it really just a dream?"  
  
************************************************  
  
Kagome's left hand reached up and touched her left cheek. The very cheek Inuyasha had kissed today at school.  
  
'Did Inuyasha really kiss me or was I only dreaming? Speaking of dreams I wonder if Inuyasha will be in my dream tonight?'  
  
~~~~~Dream scene~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked around the room he was standing in. It was one of the guest rooms in his house, but why was he there? That's when he saw her lying on the bed.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes slowly as she slowly started to sit up in the bed.  
  
'Where am I? I don't recognize this bedroom.'  
  
As she looked down at the sheets she noticed that the sheets were tan with an ivy pattern running across them. In fact the whole room looked as though she were standing inside a forest of ivy leaves and vines. The whole theme of the room was ivy vines. Kagome reached a hand out to touch the large ivy leaves that had been craved into the headboard. The wood had been finished to a deep brown color, the bedposts also had ivy vines and running down them. Vases of white blooming tiger lilies were in each corner of the room.  
  
'This room is so beautiful, surly this is a dream?'  
  
********************************************  
  
Inuyasha's smile grew a little as he watched Kagome's slender fingers run across the headboard. Surly this was a dream and when he went to touch her she would fade away. As he entered the room more he heard what Kagome had said.  
  
"If this is just a dream then surly this is a good one."  
  
Kagome turned around at the sound of Inuyasha's voice only to find him standing in the room. Inuyasha's long silver-white hair flowed down his back. His golden eyes seemed to mead her soul to him.  
  
"Yes, it is and it is sad to have it never come true."  
  
Inuyasha's heart soared when he reached out to touch Kagome's hand and he could feel it within his own. He then caressed Kagome right cheek with his thumb and finger.  
  
"What if I told you that it could come true?"  
  
Confused with what he had just said she questioned him with her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean this could come true?"  
  
"This room is one of the rooms in my home Kagome. I can share it with you if you like."  
  
'Did he just say that this room was in his house? How did I dream up a room in his house when I've never even seen it? What is he a long forgotten prince?'  
  
Just as the thought crossed her mind, a white light encircled Inuyasha. Once it had faded Inuyasha stood before her in a red and silver- sleeping robe. Inuyasha smiled as he looked down at his new attire. The front of the robe was opened in a v shape making his well-muscled chest very visible to the eye. The trim around the neckline and the long flowing sleeves were red.  
  
"This is a dream you know. So we can do whatever we want to and no one can do a thing about it."  
  
Kagome soon found herself standing in front of Inuyasha in a revealing white silk nightgown. Inuyasha's hand trailed up Kagome's bare arm as he lifted up the spaghetti strap and placed it back on her shoulder. He then helped Kagome slip in to the robe that went with it.  
  
Inuyasha then placed his lips to Kagome's as she kissed him back, if this truly was a dream neither one of them wanted to let it end.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(A/N: I know, I know gah how could I. But this is it for this chapter. As soon as I update my two Rurouni Kenshin stories I with type Ch. 4 I promise you. If you all kill me I can't write the next chapter. Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	4. A Sweet Dream and A Snow Day

Disclaimer: Here we go I don't own Inuyasha. I'm sure you guys know this already but oh well.  
  
(Thanks to all of you guys who are enjoying this story. Your reviews are what made me want to update.)  
  
Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams and A Snow Day  
By InuShemeeko  
  
~~~~~Dream Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest as she felt Inuyasha's lips nibble on one of her ear lobes. She felt like she was in heaven, for having him here with her was just blissful. Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha's lips moved down her neck.  
  
'Well if I can't have Inuyasha in real life at least he's mine in my dreams.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's head was spinning he'd never felt like this before. In fact he had never felt like this about anyone before. There was just something about this girl that made him want to get to know her better. His senses took in the smell of Kagome's honeysuckle and ylang-ylang smell. Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around her pulling her closer to him. He then slowly laid Kagome down on the bed.  
  
'Kagome I wish I could get to know you better. So how, someday I will.'  
  
Inuyasha pressed his lips once again to her's, he was relishing in the taste of her lips when a loud buzzing noise rang in his ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sat up in bed at the sound of his loud buzzing alarm clock. His violet-brown eyes narrowed down at the clock.  
  
"Damn alarm. Can't even have a really great dream any more without getting woken up."  
  
Inuyasha swung his feet over the side of his bed and then stood up out of bed. Making his way to his closet, he picked out a dark pair of Levis. Once his legs were in he pulled his pants up over his hips. Inuyasha then pulled a white turtle neck out of his dresser drawer and pulled it over his head and folded it down. He then when back to his closet and pulled out a red, dark blue, and white plaid dress shirt and buttoned it over the turtle neck.  
  
Inuyasha then made it back to his dresser and slipped a gold chain around his neck. He then snapped his silver watch to his right hand. After brushing out his silvery-white hair, he pulled it into a ponytail. Inuyasha then went to work at putting his gold contacts in. He didn't really need them; he just thought they were cool. A barefooted Inuyasha pulled his door close behind him as he made his way down stairs.  
  
"Hey mom, have you seen my sneakers?"  
  
Inuyasha's mother looked up from the bacon and eggs she was cooking to look at him.  
  
"I think your brother put them out in the laundry room. He told me last night he was going to clean them for you."  
  
Inuyasha looked around the room but could find them. Something then made him lift the lid up on the washer.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
Inuyasha then made his way out of the laundry room and back into the kitchen.  
  
"Never mind I'll wear my brown dress shoes instead."  
  
Mrs. Shikon placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha your father wants you to take the truck to school today."  
  
Inuyasha took a bite of bacon then egg as he looked up at his mother.  
  
"Why can't I just take my car to school?"  
  
Inuyasha watched as his mother pointed out the window. He then noticed the snow that lay on the ground and that was falling from the sky.  
  
"Oh. Never mind."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Kagome was enjoying the soft kisses Inuyasha was placing down her neck. Just as Inuyasha's golden eyes made contact with her chocolate one's she realized that Inuyasha was singing to her.  
  
*How do I love you, well let me see  
I love you like a lyric loves a melody  
Baby, completely, wrapped up in you*  
  
Kagome was taken by the words flowing from Inuyasha's lips.  
  
*How do I need you, well can't you tell  
I need you like a penny needs a wishing well  
Baby, completely, wrapped up in you*  
  
*EVERY NOW AND THEN WHEN THE WORLD  
THAT WE'RE LIVING IN IS CRAZY  
YOU GLADLY HOLD ME AND CARRY ME THROUGH  
NO ONE IN THE WORLD HAS EVER DONE  
WHAT YOU DO FOR ME AND I'D BE  
SAD AND LONELY IF THERE WE'RE NO YOU*  
  
As Inuyasha started to sing the next verse she realized that his voice was starting to sound different.  
  
'Is that Garth Brooks singing?'  
  
Kagome moaned as she laid her right arm over her eyes. The voice was still singing to her.  
  
*How do I love you, well count the ways  
There ain't no number high enough to end this phrase  
Baby, completely, wrapped up in you*  
  
It was then that she realized her radio alarm had went off she groaned as she rolled over and flipped the button off, cutting Garth off in the middle of his verse.  
  
*How do I love you, well don't you know  
I love you about as deep as any love can gro...*  
  
Kagome stumbled over to her dresser and ran a brush through her hair and then went to brush her teeth. She then came back into her room and turned her CD player as her Remy Zero CD started to play Perfect Memory.  
  
She then sat down on her bed and pulled on her socks and then pulled a pair of black faded glory jeans out of her drawer. Kagome then slid into her jeans and buttoned and zipped them closed. She the pulled a half zipped light blue mock turtleneck out of her closet. Kagome snapped her watch on her right wrist and slid her black beaded choker around her neck and ran a brush through her hair once again. She then went and turned off her CD player.  
  
Once she was dressed she sat down at the top of the stairs and slid down the steps. At the bottom of the steps Kagome then slipped on her black ankle boots and headed down the hallway.  
  
"Morning mom."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled up at her daughter as she took a slip of coffee.  
  
"Good morning Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked around the room to see that it was just her mother and her.  
  
"Dad and Sota go to work already?"  
  
Her mother nodded at her as she continued to watch the Weather Channel.  
  
"Your, father has been plowing people out all morning."  
  
Kagome then looked out the window and saw how much snow was outside.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be riding the bus today instead of driving."  
  
Kagome's mother's eyes widened like she had just remember something.  
  
"Oh Kagome that reminds me. One of your friends said they would pick you up this morning."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
Kagome then went into the kitchen and fixed herself some french toast for breakfast.  
  
'That's weird Sango's coming all the way over here to take me to school. Oh well it's her choice.'  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he made his way down the road in his families' dark blue Dodge Dakota truck. He couldn't see why they where still having school. Inuyasha then saw the turn he had been looking for a snow covered gravel road and a big green mailbox.  
  
"I'm guessing this is the place."  
  
He then drove slowly up the long driveway.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kagome threw on her coat and backpack as she hollered at her mother.  
  
"My ride's here see you later."  
  
She then made her way to the garage to get her canes out of her car. Just as Kagome was getting out of her car she saw him standing in the doorway to her garage.  
  
"Inu...yasha? What are you doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he looked over at her.  
  
"I called this morning and talked to your mom about giving you a ride. Didn't she tell you?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, she did, but she just told me one of my friends were taking me. I thought you were Sango."  
  
Kagome then saw disappointment Inuyasha's eyes as he looked at her.  
  
"That doesn't mean that you can't take me to school."  
  
Inuyasha grinned at her once again as he took her backpack and canes and placed them in the back seat. He then went to help Kagome in.  
  
"Wow you have a quad cab Dodge Dakota truck?"  
  
Kagome loved the way his eyes gleamed as he looked at her.  
  
"Well um this truck kind of belongs to my father. I usually drive the gold Porsche you see at school sometimes."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the Kagome's eyes widened at this new information.  
  
"That gold Porsche belongs to you?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled sheepishly over at Kagome.  
  
"Uh..yeah."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you a question Inuyasha?"  
  
"You kind of already did, but shoot."  
  
Kagome smiled over at him as she felt a blush creep into her cheeks.  
  
"How is it a sophomore like you gets to have a parking permit for school?"  
  
Before he got a chance to answer her the DJ on the radio spoke up about local school closings.  
  
"Kappa Valley High School is closed. Valley Elementary closed."  
  
The two teens then heard the one thing both wished would have been said sooner.  
  
"Demonic High School is closed today. Stay with us for more updates on the weather."  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and giggled at the face he was making.  
  
"Inuyasha, I looks like you picked me up for no reason."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Kagome had become surprised by his outburst.  
  
"You didn't have to drive all the way out to get me if you didn't want to."  
  
"It's not you Kagome. I didn't mind coming to your house. I was mad at the fact that we're almost to school and then they close the damn place."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
'Wow he really wanted to see me?'  
  
(A/N: Well that's all for Chapter 4 hope you guys enjoy. You know the drill R&R please. Thanks for you help AntarsStarChild. Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	5. Snowed In

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did you would know it.  
  
First to answer a question that Kayla Chan asked me: Ok Inuyasha wears gold contacts, which I hope you have realized after reading Ch. 4.Before he goes to bed at night he takes them out. The reason his eyes aren't a violet-brown when his dreaming is because Kagome and him have been sharing dreams. So we see Inuyasha as Kagome sees him and that's with gold eyes. She's never seen him without the contacts in.  
  
(A/N: Ok hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4 I know I did it was one of my favorite chapters to write.)  
  
Oh I big thank you to AntarsStarChild for all her help with this Chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Snowed In  
By InuShemeeko  
  
'I can't believe it. Inuyasha wanted to spend time with me?'  
  
Inuyasha glanced quickly over at Kagome and then turned his eyes back to the road. The snow was coming down harder now; hell it looked like someone had had a pillow fight up in the sky.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be taking you home now."  
  
Inuyasha could see the disappointment in her eyes as she glanced over at him.  
  
"I guess you will."  
  
Inuyasha grimaced as the wind blew the snow around the truck. He then decided to take it slow as he head back toward Kagome's place.  
  
"If I'm right this is one of the worst snow storms we've had."  
  
Kagome nodded her head in agreement with Inuyasha. Before Kagome really noticed it, they were pulling into Kagome's drive way. The radio began playing Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.  
  
*When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find/ That I'm  
Not the only person with these things in my mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck/hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own*  
  
Inuyasha parked his truck to the side of Kagome's garage as the wind whipped the snow around them.  
  
*I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]  
it's gone]  
I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong*  
  
Kagome smiled over at Inuyasha for a minute.  
  
"Why don't you come in for some hot chocolate or something?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome.  
  
"Sure I'd like that."  
  
Inuyasha reached over to turn off the radio just as the third verse was starting.  
  
*And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face...*  
  
Inuyasha rushed out of his side and opened the truck door for Kagome. The wind whipped their hair around as the snow blew into their faces. Huddled together they both ran for the garage door. Once in the garage they both shook the snow from their coats and stomped the snow from their shoes. Kagome then lead Inuyasha in to her home.  
  
"Mom we're back!"  
  
The wood stove had made the house quite warm and comfortable. What snow that they had missed stated to melt right away as they stood near the stove. Kagome's mom then came from the living room.  
  
"Oh good you're home I was starting to get a little worried."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi then notice Inuyasha standing beside of Kagome.  
  
"You must be Inuyasha the one I spoke to this morning on the phone?"  
  
Inuyasha reached a hand out and shook hands with Kagome's mother.  
  
"Yes ma'am that would be me."  
  
"Well, it's so nice to finally meet you in person. You have 5th period with Kagome don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed as he looked over at Kagome and then back at her mom.  
  
"Uh...yes ma'am I do."  
  
Inuyasha tried not to stare at Kagome's mom as a strange look came across her face. Just then the phone rang causing Mrs. Higurashi to leave them. Kagome blushed as she looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry about that. This is the first time I've had a guy in my house since I was five years old."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the blush the saw on her cheeks. He then decided to break the silence between them.  
  
"So how about that hot chocolate?"  
  
"Oh...yeah!" Kagome replied as she rushed off to the kitchen to prepare the hot chocolate, the blush never leaving her cheeks. Inuyasha grinned as he followed Kagome into the kitchen.  
  
Once the hot chocolate was ready. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a steaming mug.  
  
"Careful now. Would you like marshmallows with it or whipped cream?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his hot chocolate before he looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Whipped cream, please."  
  
After they each had topped their chocolate with whipped cream. They both enjoyed the warm chocolaty drink as it slid down their throat. Inuyasha was surprise by the taste.  
  
"This is really good. I don't think I've ever had chocolate that's tasted this good."  
  
"Is homemade so it should be good. It's an old family recipe."  
  
Inuyasha smiled over at Kagome as he watched her take a drink of her cocoa.  
  
"Don't worry it is."  
  
He then looked over at the clock and then back at Kagome.  
  
"Well I guess I should be going now."  
  
Just then Kagome's mom came back into the room.  
  
"Oh no you don't young man. In fact I've already talked to your mother. She agreed that it would be safer for you to stay here for the night."  
  
Inuyasha's looked out the window for a minute. Trouble was you really couldn't see out of it because of all the snow. He then looked sheepishly over at Kagome and her mother.  
  
"Um on second thought I guess I'll be staying here tonight."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi then looked over at her daughter.  
  
"Kagome it looks like it's just going to be the three of us tonight. Your father's snowed in at work. He said he had a lot of roads to check out."  
  
Kagome notice the confused look that was now on Inuyasha face.  
  
"Oh, my dad and brother work for FEMA so when it snows we don't get to see a whole lot of my dad and my brother Sota."  
  
Kagome's mother looked up from her as she got up from the sofa.  
  
"Well I guess I'm go see what we have for lunch. Kagome you should show Inuyasha where he'll be sleeping tonight."  
  
Kagome nodded as she led Inuyasha to her stairs. Inuyasha followed behind Kagome as she led the way up the stairway, at least her stairs where a little shorter then his stairs. She then stopped in front of a door, and looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"This room used to be my brother Jiro's room. I hope you find it comfortable. My room is right next door if you need anything."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The day past by for them quickly, Mrs. Higurashi had fixed beef flavored ramen for lunch. After lunch Kagome had shown Inuyasha around her room.  
  
Inuyasha was amazed at what he saw as he looked around Kagome's bedroom. A full size bed sat to the right of her room against her wall. Two dressers lined the backs wall. One held her Stereo and all her CD's, along with two bookshelves. To the left of her window as a Dell computer, he eyes then scanned Kagome's wall. Signed pictures of Sarah Michelle Gellar, Brad Pitt, and David Boreanaz hung on her walls.  
  
Kagome then noticed the dumbfounded look on Inuyasha face as his eyes took in Kagome's room.  
  
"Something wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
"No not at all, I was just admiring your room...its very beautiful/nice/ well arranged/ um......"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes then caught the titles of a few CD's Linkin Park the Hybrid theory, Soundtrack from the Faulty and a whole lot more.  
  
"Wow, you listen to everything."  
  
Kagome tried not to blush as she looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah I listen to anything but rap. Well I do have two of Will Smith's but that's all."  
  
Kagome then remembered what she had asked him earlier and he never really answered her.  
  
"Um.Inuyasha you never answered me when I asked you about how you got your parking permit for school."  
  
Inuyasha blushed as he came and sat down next to Kagome on her bed.  
  
"Well um.when you have a father like I do you can get whatever you want sometimes. My father wanted me to have a parking permit, so the school gave me one."  
  
Kagome could see a pain deep inside his eyes, but she was afraid to ask him anymore about his father. Kagome happened to glance up at the clock and notice that it was nearing five o' clock. That's when Kagome heard her mother yell up the stairs at her.  
  
"Kagome, I'm walking over to your grandmother for a minute. Make sure the two of you behave yourselves."  
  
Kagome blushed as she saw the shocked expression on Inuyasha's face. She then heard the door close as her mom left. Inuyasha's golden-honey orbs glazed over at Kagome.  
  
"It's it a little dangerous for your mom to go out in a blizzard like that?"  
  
Kagome waved her hand as she smiled lightly at Inuyasha.  
  
"No it's ok. My grandmother lives two houses from us. So we might actually be eating dinner tonight by ourselves."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(A/N: Sorry that's it if I get five to six reviews I'll post chapter six so R&R Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	6. A Feathery Disaster

Disclaimer: *Takes a deep breath* "I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!" Or Barenaked Ladies.  
  
(A/N: You all like me; you really like me. Better yet you guys are enjoying this story. I was staring to wonder, but the reviews just keep rolling in and its Great thank you, you guys. The more reviews I get the more I want to update for you.)  
  
Big thanks go out to Reikachan14 and Hieis4gotndreamr for helping me  
with movie titles, which will be said in this chapter.  
Thanks to Valese and kagomesama1489 for helping me with picking out a song.  
  
Now to answer a question asked to me by Enchanted Dreams: Why does Kagome have a walking problem & is she gonna to be able to walk later in the story?  
  
Here's your answer Enchanted Dreams: Kagome has CP because I myself, InuShemeeko was born with CP as well. I decided to write this story and base it on some of the things that happened to me in High School, or what I wish would have happened. Oh Kagome does walk she just walks a little differently, just like me. However no Kagome will have her disability throughout this whole story, because there is no cure for this birth defect. It's just something you have to live with and make the best out of it. I hope this answered your questions.  
  
Oh and don't worry your question didn't offend me. I would rather have people asked my something about my disability then not ask me. Hey I'm in college and have had a boyfriend so that just goes to show you that you can live with this disability, but it's never easy. As the story comes along you've see some of the hard stuff that my friends helped me through.  
  
Chapter 6: A Feathery Disaster  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at the girl that sat beside him.  
  
"Uh...Kagome what do you mean that we might be eating dinner alone tonight?"  
  
Kagome smiled at the nervousness she could see on Inuyasha's face. She was unsure why he looked nervous.  
  
"Yeah, grandma can get real protective and once mom gets to her house Grandma might not let her leave, until it stops snowing."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Kagome then decided that she should go and see what she could fix for dinner. Her chocolate eyes glanced over at Inuyasha real quick.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to go and fix us something to eat. You can stay here it you want and check out some of my movies if you like."  
  
Kagome then disappeared out of her room. As she made her way down the stairs the phone rang. Kagome ran to get it.  
  
"Hello? Oh mom hey. Yes we are. Yes mom I'm in the kitchen right now. Yes mom, ok bye I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
After Kagome hung up the phone she checked the timer on the oven. They had fifty-three minutes to go until dinner would be ready. She then decided to go up stairs and see if Inuyasha had found a movie he liked.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha's eyes looked over the movies that sat on the shelf. As he looked at them he read the titles out loud.  
  
" Ever After, Titanic, 10 things I Hate About You and Never Been Kissed, ok they are chick flicks. Then again it's not like I've never seen them thanks to my mother."  
  
Inuyasha laughed at the thought that at first he, his brother Sesshomaru, and Father hadn't wanted to watch them. All his mother had to do was to show them her little sad pouty face and all three of them were sunk. Inuyasha's eyes then fell on some movie titles that were more guy friendly.  
  
"Awesome, she has Pearl Harbor, The Faulty, The Crow, The Crow: City of Angels, Young Guns, Young Guns 2, Deep Impact and The Mummy. Wow the girl has good taste in movies."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha as he thumbed through her movie. The boy just looked to damn cute. She soon decided that it wasn't nice to stare.  
  
"Find something you like?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice. He then turned to face her.  
  
"Um, yep I sure did."  
  
Kagome giggled at the movie he was holding in his hand.  
  
"Never Been Kissed huh? Yeah I can really see you watching that."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kagome.  
  
"What I'm a soft hearted guy."  
  
Kagome giggled again as she looked at him.  
  
"I never doubted it one bit."  
  
Inuyasha then found himself doing something that he never thought he would do. He threw a pillow at Kagome. A look of shock and surprise appeared on her face.  
  
'Did he just throw a pillow at me?'  
  
Kagome picked up the pillow and threw it back at Inuyasha hitting him in the face. She hid a giggle behind a hand as Inuyasha smirked at her.  
  
*If I were you (and I wish that I were you)  
All the things I'd do to make myself turn blue  
I suppose I'd start by removing all my clothes,  
Tie my pantyhose around my neck*  
  
"Now you're going to get it."  
  
Kagome screamed and ran to grab a pillow to defend herself.  
  
*I'll be that girl - and you would be right over  
If I were a field, you would be in clover  
If I were the sun, you would be in shadow  
And if I had a gun, there'd be no tomorrow*  
  
Inuyasha laughed as Kagome shielded herself with her pillow. She then whacked him again with her pillow and her with his. Her laughter was what had caused him to laugh.  
  
*If you will not have me as myself,  
Perhaps as someone else  
Perhaps as you I'll be worth noticing  
Then even a eunuch won't resist  
The magic of a kiss from such as you*  
  
Both friends continued to throw pillows at one another.  
  
"Ow, Inuyasha. Okay now you're going to get it."  
  
Kagome swung her pillow hard catching Inuyasha in the face almost knocking him off of the bed.  
  
*I'll be that girl - and you would be right over  
If I were a field, you would be in clover  
If I were the sun, you would be in shadow  
If I had a gun, there'd be no tomorrow*  
  
*It's time to kick off your shoes,  
learn how to choose sadness  
It's time to throw off those chains,  
addle our brains  
with madness*  
  
Caught by surprise Kagome screamed as Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Ahhh. Inuyasha what are you doing? That's not fair."  
  
"That's why I'm doing it."  
  
*`Cause we've got plenty of time  
to grow old and die  
But when at last your beauty's faded,  
you'll be glad that I have waited for you*  
  
Kagome's pillow caught Inuyasha's right shoulder causing him to fall off of the bed and landed on floor on his butt. Just as he hit the floor Kagome pillow broke showering the two of them in feathers.  
  
Kagome giggled as she leaned over to see if he was okay.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha answered her by pulling her off of her bed and on top of him.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
*When you're done  
With being beautiful and young  
When that course is run, then come to me..*  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes gleamed as he looked into Kagome's chocolate orbs. A smile then spread it's self across his face.  
  
"Oh, Kagome. You have some feathers in your hair...here let me."  
  
She blushed as Inuyasha reached up and gently pulled a few feathers from her raven hair.  
  
*I'll be that girl - and you would be right over  
If I were a field, you would be in clover  
If I were the sun, you would be in shadow  
If I had a gun, there'd be no tomorrow*  
  
In return Kagome pulled a few that were caught in Inuyasha's silvery- white locks. Which now hung loose because his ponytail holder had slid out during the pillow fight. As she leaned toward him to pull a feather out of his hair, he did the same to her. They both found the other staring into the others eyes.  
  
Suddenly as if they each had become a magnet, their lips touched for a belief moment. Once realizing what was happening they pulled away from each other. Both teens were now out of breath. That's when Kagome remembered about the dinner that was cooking in the oven.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot all about our dinner."  
  
Without another thought Kagome ran out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
"Oh I hope it's not burnt."  
  
'Wait a minute what just happened up stairs? Did he? Did I just kiss him?"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times as he watched Kagome run down the steps.  
  
'Ok. What just happened here? Did she? Did I just kiss her?'  
  
Inuyasha decided to stay seated on the carpeted floor of Kagome's room. His brain was still trying to register what had happened only moment ago between him and Kagome. Inuyasha sighed as he laid his head up against Kagome's bed.  
  
After thinking it through Inuyasha had decided there was no denying that he had kissed Kagome.  
  
"I wonder how Kagome felt about the kiss?"  
  
******************************************************  
  
After turning off the timer, Kagome sighed and leaned against the fridge. Her heart was still pounding in her chest.  
  
"He kissed he really kissed me on the lips."  
  
'This can't be real this has to be a dream.'  
  
"Can this really be real? I wonder how Inuyasha feels about the kiss?"  
  
(A/N: Ok that's it for now hope you guys enjoyed it. Big thanks to AntarsStarChild for betaing this story. You're the best. Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	7. To Have a Dream, Only to Shatter It

Disclaimer: * jumps up and down * I don't own Inuyasha so please just check out the story. Thanks. I hold no ownership on any of the songs that where in this story.  
  
Chapter 7: To Have a Dream, Only to Shatter It  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kagome smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom. She raven hair was still slightly damp from her shower; Kagome was now dressed in a pair of pink flannel pajamas. She then walked down the hall and tapped on the door to the room.  
  
"Inuyasha the shower's yours if you want it."  
  
Kagome then made it to her room just in time for her cats Buyo and Tigerlily to come running in. She shook her head as the two rolled on the floor together. A sigh slipped from her lips as she sat on the bed beside her cat Tigerlily. Buyo stared at them from his seat on the floor. She then scratched Tigerlily's chin causing the cat to purr.  
  
"Well, at least I didn't burn the dinner and make a complete fool of myself."  
  
Then again why was she worried about making a fool of herself in front of him? They were friends so it really shouldn't matter it she made a fool of herself right?  
  
Ten minutes later Inuyasha walked into her bedroom. He was now wearing a black T-shirt with grizzly bears on it and a pair of dark blue sweat pants. His slivery-white hair was damp, telling Kagome that he had also decided to wash his hair. Her eyes then looked at what he was now wearing.  
  
"Oh good you found something of Jiro's to wear. Mom said that they would fit you; looks like she was right."  
  
Inuyasha shifted his weight on his feet.  
  
"Yeah she sure did and it looks like she was right."  
  
"They look good on you."  
  
Kagome gasped at first and then slowly turned to see how he had reacted to her comment.  
  
"Thanks Kagome they're really comfortable too."  
  
Kagome then beamed another bright smile at him. Then watched him walk over to her bookshelf a pick up a movie.  
  
"Don't tell me. Let me guess The Mummy right?"  
  
Inuyasha's now violet eyes gleamed down at her as he shook his head.  
  
"Nope, wrong."  
  
Kagome's chocolate orbs then caught a glimpse of the title. Utter surprise etched across her face, as she read the title Dirty Dancing.  
  
"Dirty Dancing huh? Are you sure you want to watch it?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as he watched Kagome.  
  
"Sure I happened to see it after you left to check on our dinner. Which was good by the way. I figured it would be cool to watch it with a friend. Seeing how the last time I watched it I was twelve and it was raining, so I was stuck inside with my mother. So yeah why not, it's ok with you right?"  
  
Kagome blushed a light pink as she quickly waved her hand in front of her.  
  
"Oh no that's fine. I love that movie. I wouldn't have it if I didn't like."  
  
Inuyasha then decided to go ahead and slip the movie into the VCR. He then walked around her bed and slid across the bed to lie on his stomach beside her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An hour and a half later into the movie both Inuyasha and Kagome could be found sitting on the floor. Kagome was now perched on Inuyasha's lap, her eyes slowly started to droop as the last scene in the movie came the end.  
  
*`Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you*  
  
The next then Kagome heard was Inuyasha's soft voice speaking to her.  
  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty the movie is over."  
  
Kagome's response was a soft moan. She was warm and comfort on whatever she was lying on and she didn't really want to move. Kagome then slowly opened her eyes to find a pair of soft violet eyes looking down at her. It was then that she realized that she had fallen asleep on his lap.  
  
She and Inuyasha just stared at each other for a minute. Kagome broke the silence when she spoke.  
  
"Your eyes they're violet."  
  
Inuyasha laughed lightly at this, it was then that he realized that she had never seen his true eye color before. Why? Because when he was at school he always wore his gold contacts.  
  
"I just happened to see the gold contacts one day and decided to give it a shot. In the end I really got used to them and I've had them ever since."  
  
Inuyasha soon found himself getting lost in Kagome's chocolate orbs the same could be said about Kagome with Inuyasha's hidden violet ones. Inuyasha found himself asking Kagome something he thought he never would have asked her.  
  
"Um...Kagome you want to dance with me?"  
  
Kagome giggled lightly at him before she answered him.  
  
"Uh, don't we need music to dance to first?"  
  
Inuyasha just grinned at her.  
  
"Don't worry already got that covered."  
  
Just as Inuyasha pulled Kagome up from the floor, music started to play from the radio.  
  
*Stay  
Just a bit longer  
Please, please, please,  
Please, please  
Tell me you're going to*  
  
Kagome smiled as she felt her body swaying with the music. It felt like it was a dream one she never wanted to end.  
  
*Now, daddy don't mind  
And your mommy don't mind  
If we have another dance  
Just one more  
One more time*  
  
Kagome's hips swayed with the music. A small moan escaped her lips as she felt Inuyasha's hands glide down her to her swaying hips. Her heartbeat quicken as Inuyasha spoke to her.  
  
"Kagome will you stay here with me and dance for a while?"  
  
*Oh, won't you stay  
Just a little bit longer  
Please let me hear  
You say that you will*  
  
It was then Kagome noticed the pink dress that she was wearing. The skirt on the dress went to her knees and thin spaghetti straps held the dress snug to her body showing off her curves.  
  
'Damn why is it that my dreams are better then my real life?"  
  
Her chocolate eyes soon glance down at Inuyasha as the dance. It was then that she noticed that the only thing that Inuyasha was wearing nothing but a pair of light gray pants, and black dress shoes, and a red dress shirt that was no longer closed. Which aloud him to show off every well curved muscle, which was now causing Kagome to have hot flashes.  
  
'Oh well if this is a dream it's a pretty damn good one.'  
  
*Won't you press your sweet lips  
To mine  
Won't you say you love me  
All of the time*  
  
Suddenly before Kagome could react she felt Inuyasha's graze gently against her's, before she was pulled into a full on kiss. She then suddenly felt Inuyasha pull her closer to him. They both then deepened the kiss as if they both needed it to survive.  
  
*Stay  
Just a little bit longer  
Please, please, please  
Please, please  
Tell me you're going to*  
  
They both broke the kiss together; their eyes were now filled with passion as the looked at each other. Oh how Kagome wished this could last forever, she felt herself wanting to agree with the music and stay right here with Inuyasha.  
  
*Come on, come on  
Come on and stay*  
  
Kagome then felt light headed as if she was being pulled back to the real world a place she wasn't sure she wanted to go too.  
  
'Figures I have a good dream only to be awaken from it. That's just peachy.'  
  
Kagome blinked a few times only to fine herself being held within Inuyasha's arms. The only this different from her dream was the fact that she was back in her pink flannel pj's and Inuyasha was in a black T-shirt and sweat pants. She then found herself glazing into Inuyasha's violet orbs. Now she wasn't sure which she like better his golden contacts or his natural violet eyes.  
  
Kagome gasped at her last thought.  
  
'Why do I care about the color of his eyes I like the most? Inuyasha and I are just friends that all. There's nothing more to it.'  
  
Kagome was then startled as Inuyasha's lips suddenly came down onto her's. Unsure of what to do at first her froze on the spot unable to think. She then felt herself leaning into the kiss; she even let herself enjoy it a little bit.  
  
'He's kissing me! I can't believe that his really kissing me.'  
  
The words from her friend Rin hang through her mind.  
  
'Kagome, I know that you really like Inuyasha and all. I just want you to be careful; Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru are big flirts you know. No one has ever seen them with a girlfriend. I just don't want you to get hurt.'  
  
Were the words that Rin had spoke to her true? Was Inuyasha just flirting with her. If he was Kagome didn't know if she could handle it. She had had her heart crushed to many times in the past. Kagome then really started to wonder if someone could really love someone who was as different as her.  
  
Kagome pulled out of the kiss first.  
  
"Inuyasha we...we can't it wouldn't be right. You're my friend I wouldn't want to do anything that would damage our friendship."  
  
Kagome then stood up and walked over her computer and stared at her screen saver. She turned two sad doe eyes toward Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the clock that read 11:45pm. He then pulled himself up from the floor. Inuyasha then looked at Kagome with his violet eyes that were mirroring the same sadness that Kagome's were.  
  
"Kagome I understand really I do and I'm sorry. I should have thought before I acted. Well goodnight Kagome."  
  
He then made his way to her door and reached for the knob.  
  
"Inuyasha wait I...it's...not that I didn't like the kiss...I liked it I really did. It's just...that I've had my heart broken to many times in the past. I...just don't want to be hurt like that again. To tell you the truth my heart is still mending."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in understanding as he walked out the door.  
  
"Good night Inuyasha."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
After Inuyasha had left Kagome's room she walked over to her radio and turned it on. She then busied herself as the music filled her room.  
  
*Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat as tears started to build in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks.  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you  
Someone to talk to  
Hello*  
  
The realization of what she had just did rocked through her mind, causing her to fall to the floor of her bedroom.  
  
*If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream*  
  
Had Inuyasha really kissed her and had she really said no to the one thing she had wanted more then life it's self. Did he really understand like he said he did?  
  
*Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry*  
  
Kagome knew that she had just messed up then again she didn't know if she had or not, she was so confused.  
  
*Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday*  
  
Tears stained her cheeks as she softly cried herself to sleep, her body curled up in a ball as she lay on the floor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha rolled over in bed and stared at the red letters on the clock that read. 12:20am. He still hadn't been able to fall asleep. Inuyasha then thought he heard Kagome's radio playing in her room.  
  
'Maybe Kagome is still awake. I'll go see.'  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of bed and out the bedroom door and a cross the hall. Where he knocked lightly on Kagome's door.  
  
"Kagome, are you still awake? I thought maybe we could talk. I just want to apologize for earlier for my behavior I...Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha slowly turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open. Letting Inuyasha see Kagome's sleeping form lying on the floor beside her bed. He then walked into her room and over to the sleepy angel on the floor. Lifted her into his arms and then laid her on her bed covering her up.  
  
"Kagome, I really do like you I hope you can forgive me and that we can still be friends. Maybe someday we can maybe be more then friends. I like that idea how about you?"  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by the whispered answer gave him while deep in her dreams.  
  
"Yes, I would like that too."  
  
A smile etched itself on to Inuyasha's lips as he watched her sleep and then turned of her radio followed by her light.  
  
"Good night my...Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the fact of her one-day being his Kagome. Just as he was about to close her door he spoke once more.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome sweet dreams."  
  
A/N: Yay! I finally got Ch. 7 done. Hope you guys enjoy. In the next chapter Inuyasha and Kagome have to come to terms with their feelings for one another. Oh and please, please review. Thank you so much. Ciao, InuShemeeko 


	8. Trying to Live

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. I do not own the song "Just One" by Hoobastank.  
  
Chapter 8: Trying to Live  
_By Tainted InuShemeeko_  
  
Inuyasha's feet drug the ground as he slowly made is way down the hallway. Today he wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans. His long slivery hair was lose and waving down his back. All of his friends Kane, Dai, and the newly met Miroku knew that something was bugging him big time. They all knew the minute they looked at him, it had been almost a month since that night at Kagome's house and it was killing him. So much so that for the last month he hadn't even bothered about putting in his gold contacts.  
  
"Hey, Inu man how goes it today?"  
  
Kane the waved a hand in front of him, Inuyasha acted as though Kane wasn't even there. Inuyasha then mumbled a half hearted.  
  
"Hey there Kane."  
  
As he then continued his journey down the hall, Kane then looked over at Miroku as he walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, Miroku. So did you get anything out of him in class today?"  
  
Miroku shook his head remorsefully.  
  
"Sadly, I did not. He told me that he didn't want to talk about it, so I did not press for further information. I was however successful at becoming as depressed as our dear Inuyasha."  
  
Kane sighed as he slapped his hand against his face, right before he fell to the ground. Dai then walked up and shook her head at him.  
  
"You want to know what his problem his Kane? I'll tell you. It's Kagome she hasn't spoken nor looked at him for a month. I think it is really killing him, Kagome too."  
  
Miroku kneed his chin as he thought.  
  
"If indeed that is what is wrong. Then that would mean that our dear friend Inuyasha has hidden feelings for Kagome. All we have to do is find a way to help them make up and see that the other as feels for him or her."  
  
_'Oh, my dear sweet Sango I do this for you as much as for Inuyasha and Kagome.'  
_  
Kagome sighed as she slammed her locker closed. A lone tear slid down her cheek. She hadn't spoken to Inuyasha in over a month. Their drama teacher Mr. Fujita had decided to do "_Our Town_" for the spring performance. She knew he would probably change his mind; he liked doing that a lot.  
  
Her thoughts then went to the person she was trying not to think of, Inuyasha. How the hell could she have said those things that night? Kagome had her eyes set on him the very first day she had saw him he had taken her breathe a way. She the blushed as she thought about that night, Inuyasha had made her blush more than once. She then made her way to her drama class.  
  
_ I wanna live, I wanna leave, I wanna open up and breathe  
I wanna go, I wanna be, I wanna feel it constantly  
gotta show, gotta say, I've gotta feeling that won't go away  
I've gotta know if they got a way, my opportunities...   
_  
Inuyasha sighed as he continued his way down the hallway. That girl was so confusing she acted like she enjoyed the kiss and then she turned around and changed her mind. It made him wonder how bad he had screwed up. Would he ever get any more opportunities to show her that he wasn't just playing with her?  
  
"Then again stupid if it wasn't in your genes to flirt. She would have taken you seriously."  
  
_ Just one chance is all I ever wanted  
Just one time I'd like to win the game  
from now on I'll take the chance if I can have it  
just one, just one_  
  
All Inuyasha wanted was one chance to prove to Kagome that he really did have feelings for her that he wasn't just playing around with her heart. He was determined the next time the chance came around he was going to take it.  
  
Inuyasha really didn't want to go to his theater class. He knew that Kagome would be there. What had he done wrong? Inuyasha had been sure that she had wanted him to kiss her. Had he been that wrong, could it have been that the strange dreams he had, had they been just dreams that had meant nothing?  
  
_ I need to think , I need to feed, I need to see if I still bleed  
I need a place, I need a time, 'cause I need to step outside that line  
gonna give, gonna take, I'm gonna scream 'till I am awake  
I'm gonna push, I'm gonna pull, open up the door...  
_  
Kagome was still kicking herself as she made her was into her classroom. Oh how she wished she could come back through time and change what she had said but she couldn't. Or could she in a way?  
  
_ and if I knew when the door was open I'd go, I would go on through  
and I can say, when I do I'll never be the same, never  
be the  
same......._  
  
A gasp escaped from Kagome's lips as Inuyasha made his way into  
the classroom. This was the first time she had really looked at him.  
Inuyasha's wasn't wearing his contacts. She was trying to live without  
him in her life, thoughts and she was failing. Which made her wonder  
where he stood with her.  
  
Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he caught Kagome's  
gaze upon him. He had been trying to live without her in his life and  
he was finding out that he was failing. She was in his every waking  
thought. Haunted his dreams at night. There were times that he could  
still feel her lips upon his.  
  
Five minutes after he sat down. A hand shot out and hit him  
upside of the head. Inuyasha turned to glare at the girl behind him.  
  
"Damn it Dai. Would you cut that out?"  
  
The girl just shook her head her black curls bouncing as she  
did.  
  
"Nope not till you make up with Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted him to  
make up with her? What the hell did he do?  
  
"Feh. Why should I be the one to make up first?"  
  
Dai couldn't believe what she was hearing coming for Inuyasha.  
She was so angry she slapped him in the back of the head again.  
  
"Hey...ow...stop that...ow...knock it off."  
  
He had some nerve asking what he'd done wrong.  
  
"You're the one who kissed Kagome aren't you?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Hey so what does that have to do with anything. We kissed  
so what. Then she pushed me away and that was that."  
  
Dai growled as she beat Inuyasha upside the head causing three  
large lumps to appear.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha, what is Kagome to you?"  
  
"She my friend of course what else would she be?"  
  
Dai slapped her hand against her face. Inuyasha was hopeless. If  
he didn't understand how Kagome truly felt then he was never going to  
get it.  
  
"What else would she be?! What kind of question is that?  
Did you ever think that you being her friend would be confusing to  
her? I know for a fact that she likes you, like you know. She'd  
started to come to terms that friends were all you guys were going to  
be and then you go and kiss her. In her bedroom no less, don't you  
find that to be a little weird?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard as he slowly looked in Kagome's  
direction. She really had feelings for him. Then that would mean  
that...oh boy did he feel stupid now. By the end of class Inuyasha was  
determined to make it up to Kagome. Mr. Fujita had explained to them  
that try outs would be in three weeks for "_Our Town_".  
  
Miroku frowned as he watched Kane carrying a bucket full of  
water. He didn't like Kane's plan at all.  
  
"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. Someone could  
get hurt."  
  
"Relax Mirkou it's just a little water. Everything will be  
fine I promise."  
  
Miroku on the other hand was having major doubts about this.  
  
"You may do what you want, but I want no part of it. I'm  
going to see if Sango needs a ride home."  
  
With that Miroku disappeared leaving Kane there to himself.  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts were consumed with thoughts of Kagome as he  
headed out toward the entrance of the high school. His sneaker made a  
splash as it hit the water that was now on the floor. Causing him look  
down at his now wet pants legs.  
  
"Aw. Damn it."  
  
He pulled his pants leg up a little bit and continued his way toward  
the doors. Inuyasha's movements were seconds to late turning as Kagome  
headed in the same direction as him. The clicking of Kagome's canes on  
the tile floor seemed to bring his sense back to him, as something  
that Kagome had told him about her canes. Inuyasha's violet orbs  
widened as Kagome words raced through his mind.  
  
_ 'See the thing about my canes and anything slippery, which is  
basically anything liquid. I have no brakes I just slide right through  
it.'   
_  
Inuyasha's body seemed to be frozen at first. However the minute one of Kagome's canes hit the water. Inuyasha found himself moving forward trying to stop her from going into the class trophy case.  
  
"AAAAHHH!"  
  
Kagome screamed as she felt her cane hit the puddle on the floor.  
  
_ 'Shit this isn't going to be pretty.' ,was her only thought as she prepared to crash into the schools trophy case._  
  
However, to her surprise instead of hitting something hard she hit  
something soft and fell to the ground. Panic flooded Kagome's brain as  
one though pulsed through it.  
  
_ 'Oh god. I just landed on someone.'   
  
_ The person beneath her moaned lightly. Causing her to look down at  
them her eyes widened when she realized who it was.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha shifted his weight from under Kagome, as he sat up.  
  
"No big deal. My bag broke my fall. You?"  
  
Kagome smiled shyly down at him.  
  
"I'm fine too. You...uh broke my fall."  
  
Both of them blushed as they looked at the other one. Well so much for the two of them living without the other, for it seemed like something was determined for them to be together.  
  
Kane's mouth dropped open at the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome lying on the ground. His eyes then traveled to the water that was on the floor and then down at his bucket, which was still full of water. Kane raised a hand to rub the back of his head.  
  
"Now that's weird. It's almost like something else wants them to be together. That's just plain weird."  
  
Kane then turned and carried his bucket back down the hall to the boy's bathroom. Maybe this is what it was like when fate decided to put two people together. If it was Kane decided that he was glad that fate hadn't done that to him when he meet Dai.  
  
(A/N: Well Chapter 8 is complete. I want to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing this story. Your reviews really do inspire me to write. Byez, Tainted InuShemeeko.) 


End file.
